It's What Friends Do
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: When tickling turns into something more... One shot written for a friend on Tumblr!


"I refuse to believe you aren't ticklish." Jane mused as she lay beside her best friend after a long, _long _morning of shopping. Maura shrugged casually, not knowing how to respond to Janes blanket statement.

"Did you know that tickling was used as corporal punishment in the 16th Century?" Jane rolled her eyes as Maura began listing off her fun facts. "They would literally tickle transgressors to death." When her best friend didn't respond, Maura turned to find Jane staring at her with curious, suspicious eyes.

"You have to be ticklish." Maura giggled and poked Janes side, noting how quickly Jane pulled away from her touch. A smirk formed on Mauras lips as she turned to the side and continued tickling Janes side. "Mercy!" Jane yelled, her voice and Mauras giggles echoing through the bedroom.

"Studies show the most vulnerable places on a person's body are usually where they are ticklish; that's how I knew your sides would be." Maura told her as she continued tickling her best friend. Before she knew it, Jane had rolled on top of her, pining her hands down my her side on the bed. Jane moved Mauras hands and placed them under her knees so she could hold them down and she quickly got to work on finding that spot that would elicit a giggle or a squeal.

**Janes POV  
**"You're wasting your time." Maura giggled as she tried to free her hands, secretly panicking that she actually didn't have a ticklish part on her body. I ran my hands up and down her sides, squeezing lightly every now and again. Her hips suddenly moved against mine as she tried to wriggle away from me. I saw her eyes widen slightly and I knew she felt what I felt between her legs.

I cleared my throat and sat up, still straddling her waist. I looked down at her with a small smirk, debating if I should call her out. Before I had the chance to decide, she very deliberately rolled her hips again. I felt a familiar warmth between my legs start to grow and automatically tried to get past the moment, leaning back down and tickling her; finally earning giggles when I touched her hipbones.

She continued wriggling under me, desperate to get away from the torture I was giving to her. I laughed as I slid a little further down her body to get better access to her hipbone; and that's when I heard it. It was quiet, but it was definitely a moan. I had just made her moan.

"Maura..." I started quietly, biting down on my bottom lip as my hands stilled against her hips. She rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing red slightly from embarrassment. I needed to hear it again. I lifted my knees to free her hands and took my turn to roll my hips forward, swallowing the lump in my throat as our cores massaged each other.

"Jane." I could tell she was trying to keep her voice steady, but the quiet moan that escaped her lips when I moved again told me she was already too far gone. She moved her hands to rest on my upper thighs and I knew if I didn't get off her now, we were about to do something best friends don't do.

"I think you're enjoying being tickled more than you expected." She laughed at my words and pushed her hips against mine, my eyes widening at the sudden friction between my legs.

"It looks like you're enjoying yourself a little too much to, Detective." She shot back at me, butterflies growing in my stomach as I called her bluff, looking her straight in the eye as I rolled my hips once, twice, three times before her eyes closed. She moaned louder this time, and before I knew what was happening, she had sat up. She closed the gap between us, her hand going to the back of my neck as she smashed her lips against mine.

I wish I could say I tried to stop what happened next from happening, but my hands instinctively pulled her shirt off her chest the second I could comprehend what was happening. She moaned again as she pulled her bra off. Our lips were still together, but that didn't stop my hands from wandering across her chest. I rolled a nipple between my thumb and forefinger and revelled in the sounds that came from Mauras mouth.

"Tell me to stop." I begged against her lips as I pulled my own shirt off, thankful that I never felt the need to wear a bra at Mauras. She shook her head, making us both smile into the messy kiss as her tongue traced my bottom lip. "If you don't stop me now…" I mused, trying to understand how innocent tickling had ended with us both half naked.

"Would you shut up and take my pants off." Her words made my eyes roll back in my head as I shifted my weight enough so that I could force a hand into her lose shorts. She sucked in a sharp breath at my brave movement, her fingernails digging into my shoulder blade as I let my fingers lazily trace over the lace they found under her shorts.

"Are you sure you want…" She rolled her hips into my hand, a moan escaping my mouth at the sudden wetness I felt against my fingers.

"Just do it." She begged, her chest heaving beneath me as I slid my fingers past the lace of her no doubt expensive underwear. _Just do it _I thought to myself as I did just that. Two of my fingers slipped straight inside of her, her back arching as she pulled me in as close and deep as possible. "God, Jane." The sound of her moaning my name almost made me come right there. I kept my fingers still as I traced her face for any hint she didn't want what I was giving her. "Jane I swear to god if you don't hurry up and…"

That was all I needed. I pushed my two fingers deep inside of her, hooking toward me when I reached her pelvic bone. I continued the motion slowly a few times, my eyes closed as I listened and felt her all around me. This was Maura though, and there was certainly nothing romantic about what was happening. It was about getting her off, and that's what I was going to do.

I pumped my fingers harder and faster, a familiar wet sound filling the room as my palm came into contact with her clit. I bent my head down and took one of her nipples in my mouth, my tongue flicking and sucking until I felt my wrist start to cramp. Mauras moans were loud in the room now, louder than I ever imagined she would be. I could feel the wetness between my legs starting to seep out of my underwear.

"Are you going to come for me, Maura?" I whispered in her ear, her head thrown back against the bed at my words. I bit down on my lip completely surprised at how turned on I was by the fact I was fucking my best friend. I added a third finger inside of her and bit down on her earlobe as I felt her tighten around me. Her nails dug deeper into my shoulder blade as her teeth gripped onto my shoulder, the pain just adding to the incredible feeling this was giving me.

"Jane.." I swear I had never heard a sweeter sound than Maura Isles moaning my name in complete bliss. Her whole body tightened before she went limp, her mouth and fingernails leaving my skin as she fell flat on the mattress. She slowly opened her eyes as I removed my hand, wiping all the wetness on her blanket. "Did we just…" She giggled, covering her face as the realisation that I had just given her an orgasm washed over her.

I chuckled and nodded, sitting up and pulling my hair into a messy pony tail, sweat beginning to drip down my forehead. She moved her hands away from her face and placed them back on my thighs as she sighed happily.

"Maura you don't have to…" I started, recognising the familiar look that was starting to appear on her beautiful, exhausted face. She flipped me over so she was perched on top of me, her blonde hair all around me.

"It's what friends do." She smirked before she got to work on removing the rest of my clothes.

**OKAY! So I wrote this for misstoastie  
****Thank you for the challenge lovely!**


End file.
